Prefabricated buildings have been known for many years and come in various shapes and sizes. Typically, a frame structure is assembled first. Wooden or metal panels are then applied to the frame structure to form the shell of basic building, which must then be finished in a conventional manner.
Such buildings still require a long time to complete because of all the exterior and interior finishing work that is required. Also skilled craftsmen, who may not be readily available on site, are required to complete the assembly of the building.
An object of the invention is to alleviate the disadvantages of the prior art.